


Another Day in 221B

by anonymousanagram (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/anonymousanagram
Summary: John and Sherlock discover things that change their perspectives. Will they be able to continue with their normal lives when they both want something more?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I'm not British and this isn't Brit-picked so I probably made a lot of mistakes in the dialogue. Sorry for any mistakes : )

John walks into the flat, exhausted from his long day at work and lets gravity pull his bag down from his shoulder. He falls into his chair and rubs his head.  
“Should I take one or two ibuprofen?”, he muses. “Two. Two sounds right.”  
As John forcefully pushes himself out of the seat, he realizes that his flatmate isn’t home. His insane, crazy flatmate that somehow he’s gotten to be friends with. He walks slowly to his room and starts reminiscing about the first time they met. Sherlock was so quick to deduce every fact about him, even the things he’d wanted to hide. He hikes up the stairs and finally pushes open the door to his room. He grabs the bottle of pills and twists it open, taking two small pills out. As he swallows the pills one by one, he thinks about the last year with Sherlock. It’s been the most eventful year he’s ever had, that’s for sure. After Eurus, Sherlock seems to be…softer. When he makes tea in the mornings, he sometimes gives it to John as well, even remembering that he likes his tea black with no sugar. And even though most times he still doesn’t eat, John can squeeze something into him if he tells him forcefully. Wonder what else I can get him to do, John muses. John’s mind drifts to a vivid image of Sherlock tied to a bed naked and moaning his name while John teases him. John closes his eyes for a minute, selectively ignoring the bulge that is starting to form in his trousers. It’s been a long time that he’s been thinking about his flatmate in this way and seeing Sherlock’s walls fall down hasn’t made it easier. He’d known he was attracted to men, he’d had experience with men in the army - after all “Three Continents Watson” wasn’t just for women, but it was always lust more than love. With Sherlock, he doesn’t just admire him sexually but he treasures the little things like grazing his hand in the kitchen, Sherlock grabbing him by the shoulders with his face lit up shouting “It’s Christmas, John! A double murder AND a suspected suicide! This is at least an 8!” John quickly shakes his head, forcing himself out of his head. He decides to goes downstairs to reclaim his daughter from Ms. Hudson’s careful care. What a kind woman, watching his daughter. He might be a bad father for leaving her at hours at a time but he does need to pay rent. He also might go completely insane if he stays in the flat all day. So he works. Rosie’s growing up with love and that’s all that matters. He knocks at the door and hears Ms. Hudson shout “Come in, dearie! It’s open!” He pushes the door open and what he sees leaves him gaping. Sherlock has Rosie in his lap and facing him and he’s playing with her scrunching up his face to make her laugh. John gapes for a second but then closes his mouth and goes to join them. As soon as Rosie sees him, she’s a flurry of excitement. Smiling, she reaches for him and shouts “Dada!” He smiles widely and picks her up off of Sherlock’s lap, smiling at Sherlock and then twirls his daughter around. “Hello, my love! How are you my little honey bun?” He snuggles her close and kisses her nose. Then he looks at Sherlock who looks bashful.  
“Hello Sherlock, what are you doing here?  
“Well, I was hungry so I asked Ms. Hudson for biscuits and tea and then I started playing with her. I hope you don’t mind,” Sherlock says as he scratches the back of his neck. John tries his best to hold back his surprise.  
“Why would I mind? You’re amazing with her!” John smiles and sits down next to Sherlock. He releases his daughter and she crawls towards Sherlock and pulls on his curls.  
“Ow! My god how is she so strong? John, do keep your daughter from destroying my hair, would you.”  
“Oh, you know you love her Sherlock stop pretending you don’t” John said, trying not to laugh.  
“Well, she is adorable, I suppose.” Sherlock admits. “Shall we go back to the flat?”  
“Alright. See you later, Ms. Hudson, thank you for taking care of her for today!” John says to Ms. Hudson.  
Ms. Hudson peeks out from the kitchen and looks lovingly at her Baker Street boys.  
Sherlock and John stomp up the stairs, John carrying Rosie as she paws his face like a kitten.  
“I think she’s having an identity crisis and now thinks she is a kitten” Sherlock jokes. John bursts out laughing  
“Well, I would love her no matter if she was a kitten or a human, but I think I prefer human Rosie” John says, ruffling his daughter’s hair fondly.  
They go into the flat and John puts Rosie down in her crib since she’s getting a bit drowsy. She’ll be up in an hour if he calculated correctly so he has that much time to spend with Sherlock. Ever since Rosie and John moved into 221B, time spent with Sherlock has been too little. He even goes on fewer cases because Sherlock says that Rosie needs John more than him. If it was up to him, John would go on every case with Sherlock but he knows that he has to be a proper parent for Rosie. She deserves the best father and he will try to provide that for her. Sherlock slinks into his chair and John flops into his. Sherlock looks at John.  
“Are you deducing me or checking me out?” John says jokingly.  
“Both” Sherlock shoots back.  
They both exchange a quick glance before collapsing into giggles. Sherlock loves when John laughs. It’s like the sun after a rainstorm, like the rainbow breaking through the rain. He realizes this sounds overly romantic but for once, he doesn’t care. His eyes glaze over John’s strong arms and wishes that he could feel them. Whenever John stretches, a little sliver of skin shows and it derails Sherlock’s thoughts entirely. He wishes that just once, John would kiss him, and run his hands through his hair. He wishes he could delete these emotions but he would have to delete John and the thought of having John out of his life is more painful than whatever these emotions are. He will try to be happy as John’s friend. John is not gay, he has said that multiple times.  
“I think you just went to Mars, you okay in there?” John asks looking in his friends eyes, his face soft.  
“Mind palace, sorry. Mind if I play?” Sherlock  
“I did ask you a question when you were away, actually” John says crossing his arms.  
“Sorry. What was the question?” Sherlock says  
“I…um…well….” John stutters  
“Can you fully form words please?” Sherlock says raising his eyebrows. This must be a difficult question to ask.  
“Oh for gods sake, alright! What is your sexuality?” John blurts out. There is a pause. Sherlock straightens in his chair and tries not to look surprised. Is this what friends talk about?  
“I’m gay.” Sherlock finally says, definitively and a little defensively. “Why?”  
“Oh. I didn’t know! My god, Sherlock! It’s been years and I didn’t know you’re gay! We’re proper English men, not talking about stuff like this!“ John says, sitting up straighter. “Well you probably know my sexuality already, but just to confirm, I’m bisexual.”  
“As a matter of fact, I did not know that.” Sherlock states. Does this mean John might like him romantically? No! No. Who would like him? Especially not John. How could he even think that!  
“Really? That’s…okay…At least now we both know, right? And of course, it’s all fine” John says awkwardly.  
“I know it’s fine.” Sherlock says defensively.  
“Okay. Good, good.” John says, awkwardly scratching his back.  
“Can I play my violin now?” Sherlock says, his hands already itching for some distraction.  
“Of course.” John says, laughing softly at his flatmate’s discomfort.  
Sherlock picks his violin and starts playing a piece he composed himself. This one was composed when he first realized he liked John as more than a friend. It was after the case of the pink lady and they were both adrenaline filled and laughing their heads off. John had collapsed into his chair and Sherlock had started to catalogue everything into his Mind Palace.  
Out of the blue, John said “I think I could get used to this” while smiling at Sherlock. Sherlock immediately smiled back and that night, he composed this song.  
When Sherlock finished playing and came out of his Mind Palace recollection, he saw John sleeping, leaning his head on the chair. Sherlock decided to order Chinese and picked up the phone to order. He dialed the number.  
“D’you know what I want?” John said  
“Of course” Sherlock replied, looking offended. After ordering, they waited for the food and talked some more. They had a nice dinner and while John was cleaning up, Sherlock felt an overwhelming urge to hug him. Why not? He knew that best friends hugged each other and after their conversation today, he was sure that he wanted to hug John. So he tapped John lightly on the shoulder and bashfully asked “Can I hug you.” John looked surprised and then wrapped his strong arms around Sherlock. Sherlock tentatively put his arms on John’s back and they stood there in each other’s arms for a minute before John pulled away and said “You don’t ever have to ask, Sherlock. We’re best friends and you can hug me whenever you’d like.”  
“Thank you, John.”  
Both men fell asleep dreaming of their friends’ arms around them.


	2. Advice from My Landlady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets some advice from his landlady and follows through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun babes ;)

John woke up, groggy. He looked down and realized that he had a boner. He needed to get some action. It had been awhile. Yet, he couldn’t imagine having sex with anyone but Sherlock. Well, nothing a cold shower couldn’t fix. He got in the shower, letting the water calm his nerves but suddenly realized that he didn’t hear his daughter. He rushed out of the shower in his towel, somehow managing to not trip and saw Sherlock holding Rosie while making eggs. Was this a dream?  
“Hello, John.” Sherlock turned around and saw John wet and wrapped in nothing but a towel at his waist. He quickly turned back to his eggs and tried not to turn red. John immediately breathed a sigh of relief.  
“I thought that someone had kidnapped her, my god!” John breathed. He was trying to catch his breath but how could he when Sherlock kept taking his breath away. Cuddling his daughter while making breakfast. He wouldn’t have dreamt of it.  
“You should probably put on clothes” Sherlock said, turning more red.  
John laughed shyly and walked back up the stairs and he looked down and realized his boner had come back.  
John stubbornly thought of dead bodies and signed when his boner went away and walked downstairs. A hot plate of eggs and sausage is waiting along with a cup of hot coffee. He raises his eyebrows at Sherlock questioningly.  
“What? I felt like doing something, alright?” Sherlock said defensively.  
“I’m not opposing it! You know, you can do this every day if you’d like!” John says, smiling.  
“Only in your dreams, John.” Sherlock retorts.  
Soon they are all seated and enjoying Sherlock’s delicious meal. Even Rosie is on a high chair and grabbing clumps of egg with her bare hands and shoving them into her mouth. John and Sherlock look at her and giggle.  
“I think we ought to teach her how to use utensils.” Sherlock says, giggling.  
“Well, the good thing is she’s enjoying your eggs” John says, giggling with him.  
“How could you not enjoy my eggs” Sherlock says with an exaggerated offended look.  
They eat and Sherlock starts complaining about not having a case.  
“Have all the serial killers retired? Are they now in Scotland making custom whisky? Where did they go?”  
“Sherlock, come on! You can survive. I’m positive that Greg has a case for you.”  
“JOHN I NEED A CASE NOW!!!” Sherlock shouted.  
“Okay I’m not dealing with you when you’re like this. Me and Rosie are going to Ms. Hudson’s. If you really need me, I’ll be right downstairs.” John picks up Rosie, her diaper bag and marches downstairs.  
“Good morning, Ms. Hudson. Sherlock is being slightly insane so we’re going to leave him be.” John said once Ms. Hudson opened the door.  
“Of course, dearie, come in. I hate when he gets like this, my poor boy needs a crime to live” Ms. Hudson said, ushering them in.  
They talked over tea and biscuits and John could put Rosie down for a nap.  
“Ms. Hudson, I think I’m falling for him.” John admitted, hanging his head.  
“Oh! My god, John! I knew it all along. You two idiots. Just ask him on a nice date, dearie. I am sure he wants to. Make sure you specify it’s a date, though, Sherlock is very perceptive but he misses what’s right under his nose.” Ms. Hudson said.  
“A date?! Isn’t that too much? What if we don’t get on? I want to stay friends!” John said.  
“Oh, dearie. You’re already more than friends. You take care of a child together, you sometimes stay out past midnight together. You need each other, John. Ask him.”  
“Alright, Ms. Hudson. You know what, I’ll do it right now!” John said, feeling confident.  
“Yes! Go on, dearie!” Ms. Hudson said, clapping her hands.  
John entered the flat and saw Sherlock playing the violin. John sauntered over to his chair and sat beginning to doubt himself, taking in the music and Sherlock’s slim fingers on the strings. Once the song finishes, he catches Sherlock’s gaze and stands up. Sherlock raises one eyebrow. John murmurs to himself. “Into battle, Watson.”   
“Sherlock, I know this is probably out of the blue, or maybe it’s actually not because you’ve deduced it or maybe…” John rambles.  
“John, get to the point” Sherlock says, cutting him off.  
“Right. Um…Sherlock Holmes, would you be interested in going on a date with me?” John says, trying to maintain eye contact.  
Sherlock stalls for a moment. John Watson, a man that he’s fallen more and more in love with since the day they met, wants to go on a date. With him. His mind spins. He can’t believe this. Is this a dream? Or a cruel joke. Not that John would know how cruel it is. He realizes he’s been away too long when he hears John trying to make up for it and he hears a lot of “sorry”. He blinks to bring himself back.  
“Yes. If you’re not joking.” Sherlock says.  
“Of course I’m not joking! But. Yes?” John says, visibly confused but relieved.  
“Yes, John. I will go on a date with you.” Sherlock says, smiling. He can’t believe it. This is one of his wildest dreams.  
“I…didn’t think I would get this far, honestly. Okay. How about tonight? 7:00 PM?” John said, his voice full of excitement.  
“Alright.”


	3. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They FINALLY go on their first date. Where will John take Sherlock? And will it go well??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for putting up with me and my non-British writing :)))

John drops off Rosie at Ms. Hudson’s house with an explanation and she almost screams with happiness. She goes into her room and emerges with biscuits and condoms. He shakes his head at the condoms and then goes to get ready.  
John puts on his best suit and cologne, making sure it’s the one he uses on every date so that Sherlock doesn’t get conflicting ideas. He polishes his date night shoes and walks out of his room. He sees Sherlock typing on his computer and gets annoyed but then he sees Sherlock and his jaw drops to the floor. A simple blue suit that brings out Sherlock’s eyes. His curls are more tamed and his face is a tinge of red. My god, he didn’t think Sherlock could look this handsome. He clears his throat.  
“Shall we go then?” John says. Sherlock looks up and sees John. His throat goes dry and his heat starts beating faster. He can see John’s dilated pupils and knows that John is outfitted in his normal date attire. Even the cologne is matching. John must have put thought into this. He tries to reply but he is so dumbfounded. He nods his head and gets up. They arrive at a fancy dinner place that John takes all his dates. Sherlock knows you almost always have to reserve a table in these fancy dinner places but knows John didn’t have time to reserve a place since he just asked today. But John just asks for the manager and the man at the counter brings back a man with no hair, an expressionless face, and a metal arm. Sherlock quickly deduces that he has male pattern baldness, used to be in the army where he lost an arm and was sent home, has a wife who he adores, has a child that’s 6 years old, and he used to be an alcoholic but stopped for his family.  
“Mate, I know it’s sudden but…” John starts.  
“John! Of course! Anything for you, mate! Come on in, come on in!” the manager says, smiling widely. Looking at Sherlock, he says “This man saved my life! I’d lost my arm y’see and I was down in the ditches. This man kept me from ending it all” the manager says, putting John’s back.  
“You’re the strong one, Anthony. You fought hard, mate.” John said, wrapping an arm around Anthony’s shoulder.  
“Alright, alright we’ll stop arguing about who is stronger and let you eat with your date. Have fun you two!” Anthony said, smiling and walking away.  
“He seems like a nice man” Sherlock says.  
“Oh, he is. Got a husband and a kid too! I really should visit them more often.” John says, smiling.  
“A husband?! God! I always get something wrong.” Sherlock says, surprised.  
“Should’ve known you’d deduced his whole life story.” John laughs and shakes his head.  
A waiter approaches and hands them two menus and places a candle in the middle of the table. They order soon after, some bone marrow for an appetizer and a plate of pasta for the entree. The waiter said the portions are big here, so they only got one dish. They also got a bottle of wine for the table and they sip the wine as they talk.  
“This invitation was a bit of a surprise.” Sherlock said.  
“Well, I’ve liked you since I can remember. It just took a little pushing from Ms. Hudson to be brave enough to ask you out.” John says, bashfully.  
“I owe Ms. Hudson then.” Sherlock smiles and thinks of his landlady and her kind demeanor. She was one of the first people to believe in Sherlock and be kind to him. “But, you liked me for a long time?”  
“Well, yeah. I think it was too weird to admit it so I just pushed it away.” John sighed sadly.  
“I don’t want to ask this question. But I have to know. Even when you married her?” Sherlock said looking into his wine, trying to avoid eye contact.  
“Yes. Even with Mary. I obviously loved her but I think after you revealed that she had worked as a spy, I fell out of love with her. I only stayed with her because I wanted to be a part of Rosie’s life” John said, sighing sadly.  
“I’m sorry John. I know you don’t want to talk about her and…” Sherlock started to apologize.  
“No, it’s fine. We have to push away misunderstandings before we can build a relationship, right?” John said.  
“Right” Sherlock smiled at his blogger.  
“Alright. Well, have you had any relationships? I mean maybe not after we met because I’m pretty sure I would have noticed” John said.  
“Actually, I have had one very short relationship. We never had sex, we just watched each other masturbate and kissed afterwards.” Sherlock laughed.  
“Wait. So you’re…?” John starts  
“Yes, I’m a virgin.” Sherlock states defiantly.  
“Oh. Okay.” John nods and his cheeks blossom with red. His mind starts derailing. Teaching Sherlock what feels good and giving Sherlock pleasure. He feels his prick against his thigh.  
The food arrives and saves John from an embarrassing conversation. John serves Sherlock first, expecting him to push his plate away but he doesn’t.  
“Do you remember the case when…”  
John and Sherlock talk about cases and Rosie’s accomplishments.  
After dessert, they get the bill and John quickly pays. Sherlock calls a cab and they go back to 221B. The men stop before opening the door.  
“I had a nice time tonight, John” Sherlock says leaning against the door. He wants to kiss John but doesn’t know if that’s allowed.  
“Me too, Sherlock. I hope we can do this again sometime?” John asks. He licks his lip wanting to kiss Sherlock.  
“Of course, John.….May…May I kiss you, John?” Sherlock asks bashfully. John looks surprised and happy. He wraps his hand around Sherlocks neck and brings him down. Sherlocks lips taste divine and John questions how he’s lived without this his whole life. Sherlocks arms rest on John’s hips and Sherlock pulls away, breathless. John’s lips were so soft and warm and welcoming. He wants to feel them again and again. Instead, he smiles and opens the door to 221B.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Case? Will this strengthen their relationship or could it break?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you guys are enjoying! We're nearing the end of this fic so I won't see you guys after this :( so bye <3\. Kudos and comments always appreciated!

The next day, John wakes up earlier than Sherlock so he decides to repay the favor of breakfast. He heats up the pan and cracks in the eggs. When he turns around to switch on the coffee maker, he sees Sherlock in his sleeping robe leaning against the entryway and smiling at him. Sherlock walks over and kisses him. John’s hands creep into Sherlock’s hair and Sherlock responds by opening his mouth slightly. Oh, John wants this to go on forever. But the eggs! John suddenly remembers the eggs and pulls away suddenly. Sherlock looks at him distraught until John rushing to save the frying eggs. He laughs gently as John finishes them up and puts them in a tortilla. Sherlock goes to the table to wait. Whatever John put in the taco is delicious and they both eat. They clean up and as they finish washing the dishes, John turns to Sherlock and kisses him lightly. They are about to kiss again when a cry comes from the living room.  
“There’s my beautiful angel” John rolls his eyes and goes to attend to his daughter. “Can you get make some eggs, Sherlock?”  
“Of course” Sherlock replies. He starts making eggs as John comforts his daughter. Sherlock looks over at them and thinks that this could be enough. Kissing John, taking care of Rosie. It would be an improvement from before.  
Just then, in the middle of their domestic bliss, Greg bursts in the door looking scared.  
“You have to come Sherlock. Please.” Greg looks frantic like he ran here. Maybe he did.  
“Okay, calm down Greg, tell us what happened” John said, walking over to his friend with Rosie in his arms. He holds out his daughter to Greg to hold but Greg shakes his head.  
“This isn’t appropriate for the baby. Or for anyone, really” Greg said, relaxing in the presence of his favorite godchild.  
“That bad?” John says, glancing at Sherlock. Sherlock removes the eggs as John places Rosie in the high chair. Sherlock gives the eggs to Rosie and shouts for Ms. Hudson.  
They hear Ms. Hudson’s frantic footsteps and when she opens the door, she realizes what’s going on and quickly rushes inside to watch Rosie. Sherlock closes the door to their flat and they rush downstairs. Greg briefs them:  
“There’s been a really gruesome murder. The murderer murdered 5 girls and left them on a pentagram. They were covered in blood. Their hair is perfectly spread out but all red. We think it’s a Satanic sacrifice but then we saw your name etched in the center. We’re worried for you Sherlock. The killer might be looking for you next, we don’t know.” John glances at Sherlock and steels his face.  
“You know I won’t let anyone hurt him” John says, determined to keep his friend safe.  
“Let me see the crime scene” Sherlock says. He calls a cab and they all get in, going to the crime scene.  
It took 4 hours for Sherlock to solve the murders and they catch the murderer. Alexandria Nicolai. She was not hard to find once Sherlock got enough data. She was an ex-military, a fact that made John detest her even more than he already did. She was a single mother of an 8 year old but her child got cancer. Her child got all the attention from his grandparents and Alexandria was sick of not getting attention so she took drugs and in a drug induced rage killed 5 young blond girls. When she became sober, she realized what she had done and tried to frame it so it looked like a Satanic sacrifice because she was a devout Catholic and framing it as Satanic would make her less suspicious. She wrote Sherlock’s name in the center, wanting to attract his attention and the media attention involved with the famous detective.  
Once Sherlock deduced all this, they caught Alexandria in her home, laying on the bed naked with red slits all along her arms, covered in her own blood. She was barely conscious and they arrested her easily. Having a motive and having video footage of the killings meant that Alexandria was given a life sentence in prison. Her child was adopted by her doting grandparents.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Finale to the Case. Pretty sexy scenes coming so buckle up :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter TT^TT Goodbye for now xoxo

John insisted they go visit the child and explain what had happened so they did. John explained most of it but the child seemed to be very interested in how they solved the case, so Sherlock told him how deduction works. The grandparents were happy to let them explain and Alexandria’s son was intelligent so he understood quickly. They gave him flowers and encouraged him to keep fighting. The drive back home was adrenaline packed and John had never felt as alive as he had in that cab. John reached for Sherlock’s hand and grasped it. Sherlock looked at him and their joined hands and smiled. Once they entered 221B, John kissed Sherlock passionately. Sherlock pulled away.  
“At least let me take off my coat first” Sherlock said, hanging his coat up. John took off his coat as well and then kissed Sherlock again. Sherlock responded quickly, opening his mouth slightly, inviting John in. John slipped his tongue into Sherlock’s mouth and Sherlock couldn’t contain the moan that rose in his throat. John’s hands creeped into Sherlock’s hair and he slowly guided them towards the sofa. John lays Sherlock down on the sofa and climbs on top of him. He starts kissing Sherlock’s neck and those noises Sherlock is making are delicious. He wants more and more so he keeps going, giving Sherlock a love mark on his neck. Sherlock is a moaning mess, his mind stopping once John starts kissing him. He can’t do anything but moan as John kisses him more and more. He feels a bulge in his trousers and he feels John’s on his stomach. He decides to do something and starts inching his hand up John’s shirt. John starts unbuttoning his shirt and looks at him.  
“You good?” he asks, obviously asking for consent.  
“More than good John. Can we take off each others shirts now?” Sherlock responds. John laughs and continues unbuttoning Sherlock’s shirt. After both shirts are on the floor, Sherlock gently touches the bullet wound scar.  
“This is what brought you to me” Sherlock says, bringing his mouth close to the scar. He kisses it and realizes John’s skin tastes amazing. John starts kissing him once again and approaches his trousers.  
“May I?” John asks, looking up at Sherlock with lust filled eyes.  
“Yes. John, don’t stop”  
John nearly throws off Sherlock’s trousers and sees the bulge of his prick even more clearly. It’s long and not that thick and to John, it’s perfection. He wants to rip off Sherlock’s pants and his detective’s moaning isn’t helping. He looks up at Sherlock one last time to ask for consent.  
“Just checking in, you good?” John asked, looking at Sherlock.  
“Yes just do it for god’s sake!” Sherlock said urgently. John raised an eyebrow and began to tease Sherlock even more. He was enjoying this, destroying his logical and rational friend and turning him into a begging mess.  
“I think I like when you beg. You might have to beg again if you want me to suck you” John says winking at Sherlock.  
“John I swear to god give me a blowjob right this instant” Sherlock says, whining. John carefully pulls down Sherlock’s pants and releases his prick. My god, it’s beautiful. John wants nothing more than to get his mouth on it. He starts to lick the tip and slowly moves onto the middle. Sherlock moans his name and John pushes in more. He runs his tongue along Sherlock’s prick and sucks, loving the feel of it.  
“Oh…John…I think I’m going to…AH!” Sherlock cums with a shout. John swallows every last bit of cum that comes out of Sherlock’s beautiful prick. He pulls off with a pop and travels back up to Sherlock’s face. He tries to kiss Sherlock but Sherlock pushes him away.  
“I’m not kissing you after you just swallowed my semen, go wash your mouth” Sherlock says pushing John off of him jokingly.  
“Humph. Brat.” John walks to the bathroom and cleans up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed my fic! Love you all and hope you have a great 2020!

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS !!! <3 I LOVE Y'ALL SO MUCH <3


End file.
